


I See You

by Beep_Toast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ghost Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beep_Toast/pseuds/Beep_Toast
Summary: Nobody believed Castiel when it came to Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 32





	I See You

Castiel dragged his fingers along the crumbled ridges of the wall. The house was dark, except for the shadowy sunlight that shone through the dirty windows. Dust and debris were littered around the house, cluttering the floors. It was oddly peaceful, nostalgia placing the house in some sort of cozy bubble. Laughter echoed out of his memories and down the hall. Visions of running down the hallways with a green-eyed boy flooded his head and the longing for such a time made him woozy. Everybody said he wasn’t real. 

His room was filtered with warm sunlight, the most light that was found in any of the rooms. Scattered books cluttered the floorboard and the worn-down bed. Castiel found himself unable to keep a smile off of his face. He was once a king here, with a noble knight named Dean bowing to him. They would wage wars against the world and imaginary monsters. Dean would always protect him. There wasn’t a moment where he left. They would play for hours on end, their giggles echoing off the walls. Imagination burst through the room, tinted with a sense of reality. After all, whenever Castiel would come home, whether it be from school or just wandering, Dean would always be there to comfort him when things went wrong; to shield him from the demons that lurked in the shadows. He was always there to help, always jumping to Castiel' defense, so why did everyone brush him off as nothing?

Castiel left the house. He jumped down the shaky steps and landed in the grass. The garden behind the old house was still bursting at the seams with life. Wildflowers bloomed everywhere and trees guarded the ground. He walked along the same path he always would; down past the flowerbed, turn at the fountain, and cut into the woods for five minutes. That's the path he would always walk with Dean. They would hold hands, jump over logs, climb trees, and just do anything to feel alive. Dean always had a need to feel alive, to feel the thrill of adrenaline pumping through his veins. He never quite seemed to reach that though. Years ago, Castiel laid next to Dean on the soft grass. Years ago, Dean told Castiel that he loved him here. Years ago, Castiel didn’t understand the love he felt, but he knew there was something within him that he held for Dean. Now, unkempt grass ravaged the area, but it still seemed so tranquil. Castiel laid down on the grass, sunlight, and shadows bouncing across his face. All he wanted to do was sleep here and remember everything that had to do with his love, whether it be his obsessive love for food, his stupid sense of humor, his stupid smile that would always be on his face, or his stupid, stupid mesmerizing eyes. Dean was something special, someone who he loved. Yet when he told his mom how amazing Dean was, she would always beg him to snap out of his daydreams.

Castiel walked back into the house. He only had one final stop before he left. The library's large doors seemed to open right for him. It was dark and musty, but just enough light poured in for him to see. Castiel glanced around the room, absorbing it. This was where he told Dean he loved him. This is where they would always talk. This is where Castiel would read his favorite books to Dean, who would comment small wise-cracks every time. Always in that round window, that’s where they would sit. He missed Dean. That’s the whole reason why he came back. Castiel knew he was real. There was no doubt about it. He knew it. Dean was real and no one could change that. Even if only Castiel could see him, Dean was real. He had lived and he still was. He stepped towards their window and a grin spread across his face.

“Hello, Dean.”

  
“Welcome home, Cas.”


End file.
